Portal of CVHS
by ChildoftheShadowDemon
Summary: Peter Bainner, at 15 years of age and still a human, takes a step through a mysterious door and is sent to a place that would change his life forever.
1. Default Chapter

The portal of C.V.H.S.

Far way in the town of Shasta Lake City lived a very interesting boy. The boy who would be forced to live the life in one of children's favorite magical places. The boy's name was Peter Bainner.

Peter was an interesting individual. He was 5'5 feet tall, had black hair, blue eyes, wore glasses, camo pants, and pure black V-neck shirt. Like any teenage boy, he had his share of normal problems. Poor grades, girls, parents, bullies, the works. But one gloomy, rainy day, while walking through the vast abyss that the administrators like to call the halls of Central Valley High School, he heard an odd noise coming from behind a door that looked like it led to a dungeon. Peter cautiously opened the door and was pulled inside by a multicolored space vacuum. The force of the portal was so strong that it threw Peter into a door, rendering him unconscious.

When Peter awoke, he found himself in an entanglement of robes and rope in a closet. Untangling himself, he read the name tag 'Filch' on one of them. Weird, Peter thought, getting up and staring at the door in front of him. He opened it and dusted himself off... and stopped when he looked down at the floor. It was castle tile. Looking up, Peter's jaw dropped so far you could have sworn he was Mr. Fantastic. The scenery that was displayed in front of him was so unreal, he had to slap himself to see if he was dreaming. He was standing in the entry hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! "Woah...", Peter whispered in disbelief.

"That Professor Lupin his a loon isn't he?", exclaimed an maliciously joyful voice, "We could've at least taken on something that doesn't rely on fear for power. Like a Centaur!" "Wonderful...", groaned Peter, "Here comes Malfoy." And sure enough, Draco Malfoy, along with his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, came storming through the exit to the grounds. Noticing Peter, Malfoy decided to have some fun, "Such distasteful clothing. You must be either a mudblood or a muggle, you're as ugly as one." "Actually, these are the best clothes that a decent teenager like myself could possibly wear. Someone with your bloodline should be wearing stuff more like that.", Peter pointed at a robe in Filch's closet, "It'd be better than the rags you're currently wearing." A few passing Hufflepuffs sniggered as they walked past. "You dare to insult your superiors! You don't even have a wand!", Malfoy exclaimed, so angry you could see steam shooting out his ears. "I don't need one.", Peter retorted, putting on a taunting expression.

Malfoy sent a stunner at Peter, of which Peter easily evaded. A crowd of students gathered around the dueling teenagers. Goyle pulled his wand out and someone shouted, "Expelliarmus!", causing Goyle's wand to go flying towards the dungeons. Everyone turned to see Cedric Diggory with his wand in hand pointed at the huge Slytherin. "Thanks Cedric!", Peter said as he turned and ran, Malfoy hot on his tail. Reaching the wall, Peter jumped and kicked off the wall, landing a drop kick to Malfoy's jaw. He went flying and landed on his stomach, knocking the wind from his heartless chest.

"Stupefy!", Goyle cried, finally having retrieved his wand. Peter evaded, but didn't get out scott-free. The spell hit his left forearm, and from elbow down, his muscles went limp. Now with only one arm to fight with, he disarmed Goyle by kicking Goyle's wand hand, sending the wand towards the staircase, which Seamus Finnigan caught and ran towards Gryffindor tower, with Goyle sprinting after him. Malfoy got up, and sent a stunning spell Peter's way. At the last second, Peter did a backflip and the spell hit Crabbe. "Please stop!", Pansy pleaded as Peter sent a fury of skillfully used punches and kicks towards the undefending Malfoy. "He started it!", Peter announced, stopping for but a second. A second was all that Malfoy needed. "Locomotor Mortis!", Malfoy shouted, a smirk creeping across his bloody and bruised face. Peter's legs stuck together and he toppled over. Feeling defeated, Peter spread his arms out as the bloody Malfoy stepped over him and brought his fist down on Peter's unscathed face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter woke the next morning in the hospital wing. It seemed that not a minute after he had been knocked out, Malfoy collapsed. He concluded this because Malfoy was fast asleep on the bed across from him. Feeling tired, Peter laid back down and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw another pair of eyes looking into his about an inch from his face. "Ack!", Peter said, kicking off the bed and collided with the hard tile floor. When he peered over the edge of the bed, he saw that it was Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. "Oh hello Cho. How are ya?", Peter asked, his breathing returning to normal. "How did you know my name?", she asked suspiciously. Peter pointed at the sewing on the inside of her robe. "Oh... yeah...", she said, going a slight tint of pink, "So you're a muggle huh?

"Yeah. Pathetic isn't it?"

"What's so pathetic about being a muggle."

"Nothing, except the fact that Mr. Pure Blood over there was nearly bested by me.", Peter muttered, looking at Malfoy. "Well don't let that go to your head. I dont like big-headed gits like him.", she said, running her hand through Peter's hair before leaving.

Peter watched as she walked down the way and tossed one of Fred's water balloons at Malfoy. The Slytherin fell out of bed and Cho sprinted out of the hospital wing as Madam Pomferey chased her away. Peter chuckled to himself. "So muggle, you like witches.", stated the soaked Malfoy, his eyes covered by his dripping bangs. "Of course. I dont like wizards like you do.", Peter replied, getting up and leaving the hospital wing.

Over the next few days, Peter began to see a lot of Cho. The sorting hat had put him in Ravenclaw after an hour of considering and picking apart Peter's personality. By Tuesday, Roger Davies, Cho, and Peter began studying together everyday. "Hey Peter, what is the spell to banish dementors?", Roger asked, frantically searching through his spellbooks. "It's Expecto Patronum, Rog.", Cho said, glancing at Peter. Peter looked back at her. Roger noticed the awkward silence and looked up. "I'm just gonna leave you too alone, alright?", he said, packing up his books and papers. "What!", Cho said snapping out of it, "No. I was just thinking, lets get back to work."

That night, in the Ravenclaw tower common room, Peter sat near the fire after hours, reading up on the Unforgivable Curses. A hand on his shoulder made him turn to see Cho standing over him, in muggle clothes. A wizard wearing muggle clothing? I have to be dreaming now, Peter thought, staring at her in wonder. "Hey Peter, working hard?", asked Cho, taking a seat next to him. "Nah just reading up on the Unforgivable Curses.", he replied. "Well I'm impressed. Normally, a muggle would be frightened, much less fascinated by magic.", Cho said, a smile forming on her already glowing face. "Heh.", Peter's ears went red. Cho was actually impressed with him. "I'm gonna head off to bed. Good night." Peter got up, gave Cho a hug, and went towards the boy's dorm, leaving Cho in a temporary paralysis.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been seven days since Peter had stepped through the portal. He had taken many classes of which his favorites were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Divination. All he needed now were Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration.

"'ello all yeh. This lesson, we'll be learnin' abou' Hippogriffs. This one is Tailswallow", said the downstraught Hagrid. Wow, Peter thought, Malfoy must've already pissed one of them off. Peter walked right up to one of the Hippogriffs, got on one knee, and stared right into it's eyes. "NO! WHAT'RE YEH DOIN'!", screamed Hagrid, his skin going whiter than a ghost Peter said nothing but bowed his head and waited. To everyone's suprise, the creature did not attack, but bowed only a minute later. "Wow Peter! You've got guts!", exclaimed Ernie Mcmillian. "Yeah! You didn't even have to be told how to do it either!", praised Padma Patil.

"He'll probably let yeh ride him now, Peter.", said a beaming Hagrid, color returning to his almost blood-drained face. Peter approached Tailswallow with caution and mounted him. Tailswallow kicked off the ground and Peter soared into the air, still on Tailswallow's back of course. Cho stared in amazement at how fast the muggle boy was fitting into the school. She snapped out of it when Cedric put his hand on her shoulder. Peter landed just as the bell rang.

Quidditch tryouts were taking place today, and Ravenclaw needed a new Chaser. Peter walked onto the field and immediately saw a big, black ball shoot right at him. "Woah!", he screamed as he pulled a matrix dodge, making it look like it hit him. "Oh my god!", yelped Cho and Roger and they descended toward him. Towering over him, Peter saw Cho and Roger checking for wounds. "I'm fine. 's nothing. Didn't even touch me.", Peter said getting up.

"Dammit Peter!", yelled Roger, snatching a beater's bat and chasing him with it. "What the hell is going on here!", Madam Hooch cried when she walked onto the field. Peter stopped running and Roger struck him over the head with the bat. "Detention Roger. You are not only not a beater, but you know very well that Quidditch equipment may not be used as weapons!", she scolded, taking the bat from him.

"Anyways, welcome participants of the tryouts.", Madam Hooch announced, "First on the list is Albert Algwoth." The first year tried his best, and even though he dropped the quaffle a few times and missed three goals, his performance was exceptional. For some reason, Peter felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Then he remembered that he had never flown a broom before. Oh boy, Peter thought, I'm in for it.

Audition after audition, Peter got more and more nervous. Everyone had done so well but they had all ridden brooms before. Every audition canceled out the one before it and finally Peter was the only one who hadn't tried out. "Okay tryouts are over!", said Madam Hooch. "But Madam Hooch, Peter hasn't tried out yet!", Cho cried. "Great thanks a lot Cho! Now I have to have another ten minutes of a broomstick riding up my... nevermind!", Roger screamed from ten feet up. "Fine then, Peter let's have it.", Madam Hooch said, taking her quill back out.

"Cho may I borrow your broom?", asked Peter. Cho handed it to him and whispered, "Good luck." He mounted it and kicked off the ground and easily rose to where Roger was waiting. Roger threw the Quaffle to Peter and went to defend the hoops. Flying to the other side of the pitch, Peter held onto the broom for dear life, so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Peter what are you waiting for!", Roger screamed. Peter kicked it into throttle and threw the Quaffle so hard it slipped through Roger's hands. He quickly maneuvered his broom to the other side of the rings and kicked it back through. Peter repeated this until Roger caught it. By that time, Peter scored one-hundred fifty points. After landing, Peter gave back the broom, walked up to the common room and collapsed in a chair. "Wow Peter. You really wore me out.", Roger said, collapsing into the chair opposite of him. "Yeah well, you've at least flown before, and I'm afraid of heights. Ha!", he replied. "What?", Cho and Roger exclaimed with shock.

"Never flown before?"

"Afraid of heights?"

"I'm a muggle! What would you expect?", Peter weakly defended.

"At least not to be afraid of heights!", Roger cried.

"Oh come off it!", Peter said getting up and going into the boy's dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That following night, Peter was made the Ravenclaw Chaser and the Ravenclaw tower had a huge party with lots of food and butterbeer (thanks to Fred and George) and they partied all night long until everyone had either passed out or gone to bed. Only Ernie, Roger, Cho, and Peter were left awake, but Ernie had a little too much butterbeer and passed out. Roger decided to go to bed because they had Potions first thing. "Well now we're alone.", Cho said. "Yeah but we're also kinda not.", replied Peter, gliding his hand over the room of sleeping Ravenclaw. "True but I know a place where we can be alone.", she said, a mischievous grin across her face.

They walked out of the common room and went to the seventh floor where Cho opened a door that led to a private empty chamber, the Room of Requirement. They went inside and lit a fire. Getting comfortable, Cho snuggled up to Peter and laid her hand on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. "Peter?", whispered Cho, "What's it like in the muggle world?" "Well, for one, there's no magic. I pretty much woke up, got to school, had as much fun as possible, which wasn't much, and then went home. Much more boring than any wizard or witch's daily life.", Peter replied, thinking way back before that door. Cho laid her hand on his shoulder and moved her face closer to his. Is she going to kiss me, Peter wondered, not moving an inch. Their lips had nearly touched when they heard a scream from Gryffindor tower. Looking through the keyhole, Peter saw Professor Mcgonagal enter the portrait. "Damn it Sirius.", Peter muttered under his breath, "Come on. The whole ruddy castle will have woken up to that and they might assemble in the Great Hall."

Surely enough, the whole student body was settling in to sleep in the Great Hall. "Oy!", exclaimed Percy, storming over to them looking quite ticked off, "What're you two doing getting here late!" "We got left behind. What's it any of your business anyway?", Cho replied rather coldly. "I am Head Boy, therefore, you will respect me!", he bellowed. "I am a muggle, and I have better grades and have earned more house points than you ever have! You should be respecting me! Do not talk of titles you have not earned!", Peter growled, making even Cho jump. Peter left Percy looking like a deer in the headlights to find a place to sleep. Cho followed him and settled in beside him and fell asleep.

The next day was riotous! The news of Ronald Weasley. Cho was all Peter could think about throughout Charms. To make up for the lack of a wand, he was forced to take extensive notes on whatever spell he was to learn, and had homework to do. It was a wonder he had time to spend with Cho. The bell rang and Peter had only written 'Cheering Charm'. "Shit...", Peter whispered. Professor Flitwick walked over and noticed that Peter hadn't written any notes... Peter couldn't look Professor Flitwick in the eyes and looked over at Cho. "No notes Peter? Why?", Flitwick asked and looked to see what Peter was looking at, "Ah. You have been bitten. It's alright. It is almost Valentines day." "I'm sorry Professor. It wont happen again, I assure you.", replied Peter, looking at the floor now. Peter packed up and walked to the common room with Cho.

"I'm gonna skive off History of Magic.", said Cho as she as she laid down on the couch. Peter walked over and laid down next to her. "Peter, what're you doing?", asked Roger coming into the common room. "NOTHING!", he said bolting upright. Cho burst out laughing. Roger grinned and sat in the chair across from the couch. Why is it everytime that Cho or I pull a move on each other, someone always messes it up, wondered Peter, remembering the incident in the room of requirement.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter woke up to find Cho sleeping next to him in the common room. "Morning Peter.", said a voice coming from the common room door. It was Professor Dumbledore. Oh this is bad, Peter thought, not only are we sleeping on the couch together but.. Oh my god Cho's shirt is slightly unbuttoned! "Ack! Professor Dumbledore! This isn't what it looks like!",said Peter, stumbling off the couch and catching his pocket on a staple that was sticking out, pulling down his pants. "This is worse!", he exclaimed. Cho awoke to find Peter and Dumbledore having a conversation on his stay.

"You see, Peter my lad. You are a muggle, and muggles are not permitted by wizard law to have any connection to the wizarding world.", Dumbledore said with a gloomy expression on his face. "But sir, I am just as good as any wizard or witch at many of the things that they do, slash spellcasting. I have maintained acceptable grades and I have behaved better than any of the other students. Also, you cant very well send me back to where I came, the portal is closed.", Peter argued, outraged. "I'm sorry Peter, but if we have to summon a thestral to get you back to where you came, so be it. I cannot risk having the ministry shutting down the school over one student.", Professor Dumbledore replied, turning and leaving the common room.

That night, Peter, Dumbledore, Mcgonagal, Flitwick, Hagrid, Roger, and Cho were all standing in front of the broom closet where the portal resided. "Well Peter, it's been fun.", Roger said. "Neva' ferget yeh.", howled Hagrid, tears leaking into his beard. "Would have loved to have you in Gryffindor.", stated Mcgonagal. "You really should take more notes... in the muggle world.", joked Flitwick. "You were an excellent student, short of wand and wit, and a brave friend. You will be missed.", Dumbledore spoke with much sincerity.

But for Cho's farewell, she was crying so hard that she didn't speak but gave Peter a long, lover's kiss. When she pulled away she sobbed into his shoulder for two seconds before turning and running in the direction of the common room. "Goodbye, my friends." said Peter, stepping into the closet. A loud sound like someone hitting the wall was heard from behind the robes that hung. Peter appeared with a lump growing on his head. Roger had to smother a fit of chuckles. "I told you it wouldn't work, Professor.", Peter said, rubbing his forehead, "Now I must rest to get rid of this knot on my head."

On his way to the common room, he saw that the Slytherin trio was attacking Cho, putting as many hexes on her as possible. "Hey Malfoy! Want another ass kicking! Lets go!", Peter yelled. Malfoy turned white as a ghost and uttered all the countercurses that he could think of and ran off. Peter carried the unconscious and now unhexed Cho to the common room.

Cho awoke to find herself safe on the couch of the common room of Ravenclaw tower. This is strange, last I remember, I was being attacked by Malfoy, Cho thought. On her way to Potions, she stopped to talk to Roger. "Hey Roger.", she said sadly. "Hey Cho. I need to talk to you about Peter.", he replied.

"He's..."

"He's gone! I don't want to talk about him."

"He's not gone! The portal never opened."

"What?", she said, tears starting in her eyes. "I'm not gone.", Peter said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Peter!", Cho cried. She gave him a kiss just like she had the night before. "Well, it's good to know you're happy to see me.", he replied when they broke away. "I'm always happy to see you.", she said, hugging him tightly.

"Shall we go to Potions?", Roger asked with a grimace.

Snape was being his usual git self. Not only had he deducted 50 points from Ravenclaw, but had given Ernie Mcmillian two detentions. "Now then, you will be making a potion of eternal infatuation, or the love potion.", Snape said in his normal creepy voice, "Your instructions are on the board. Begin!"

Ingredients

Beetle Eyes

Armadillo Bile

Aconite

Boomslang Skin

Powdered Unicorn Horn

Instructions

Mix 1/2 cup of Beetle Eyes, 5 inches of Boomslang Skin, Aconite, and one cup of Powdered Unicorn Horn.

Heat to 325 degrees

Stir in 2 cups of Armadillo Bile, stir for ten minutes

Let simmer for ten minutes.

Turn in to Professor Snape in a flask.

"A love potion, huh?", mumbled Zacharias Smith, looking over at Cho. Snape walked throughout the rows of the students, making everyone nervous except Peter, who had merely said, "Excuse me Professor, but I find it hard for anyone to concentrate, especially me, with someone hovering over their shoulder." Snape found this amusing. "You think you have any authority to talk to me muggle?" "I...", Peter started "You what?", Snape asked tauntingly, looking like Christmas had come early. Peter glared at him with demonic eyes. "Nothing.", he mumbled, turning his eyes to the cauldron. "Yes... thats what I thought. You truly are a muggle, Mr. Bainner. Just as spineless.", Snape sneered.

"I still expect you to turn in your assignment.", Snape said with malicious joy, clearing Peter's cauldron of all progress. Peter growled in his throat. He managed to complete his potion with two minutes left in the class. "Impressive.", said Snape, "Now lets see if it works, shall we? Miss Chang, come here." Cho took a small sip of Peter's potion and within two seconds, she was all over Peter. Snape pulled her off of him and force-fed her the antidote.

Later that night in the common room, the girls of Ravenclaw were giving Cho a hard time about Peter. "Cho! I believe you have a crush on Peter!", exclaimed Marietta. "Yeah because since he came here you haven't had your eye on anyone else.", commented Padma. "And all the time you've spent with him. You two are completely inseparable.", added Eloise Midgen. "ALRIGHT!", Cho screamed hysterically, "Yes, I like Peter! Hell, I love him! Now leave me alone!" "Cho! You're too young to love!". screamed Padma, " I'm too young to love and I'm younger than you!" "Will you just leave me alone!", shouted Cho as she ran into the common room.

Peter and Roger were playing chess and Peter's pawn eliminated the bishop. "Peter! I need to talk with you.", Cho cried, looking slightly harassed. "Sure thing. Checkmate, Rog.", Peter said getting up and following her out the door. " N-n-no this isn't checkmate... damn it's checkmate..", Roger said.

Cho led Peter to the Room of Requirement again and pulled him inside. "Peter, people are starting to talk about us.", Cho said, a gloom look on her face. "And what did you tell Marie, Padma, and Eloise?", he asked. Cho bit her lip, "I told them I love you." " I love you too Cho." Cho was taken aback by this. Peter loved her? She kissed him and began to use her tongue. Peter pulled away. "Cho, what are you doing?", he asked, backing into the wall. "Whatever the hell I want.", she replied, slipping off her robe and tugging on his. "Ummm... isn't it time for dinner?", Peter asked nervously, trying to distract her. "Aren't you hungry for something else?", she asked, giving him a mischievous look. "Not tonight... I'm not ready.", he replied, hugging her close.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the day of the first Quidditch game. "Good luck, Peter!", yelled the whole common room after Cho gave him a long package. Peter opened it and had to sit down. It was a Firebolt! He had a lot of practice riding a broom, but never one so fine as this. "I think I better test this out.", he said, grinning wider than Cho was. Never before had Peter ridden such a broom so fast. The excellent adjustments were so sensitive that you needed a light touch just to take off, much less make a turn. It was an excellently crafted broomstick. His speed was increased so much he made five-hundred points using the technique he used to be a chaser. When he landed, Roger patted him on the shoulder, "Wicked Peter. I reckon if you do that against Gryffindor, then the game is in the bag."

Peter and the rest of the team went to change out. Peter was sweating so profusely, he decided to take a shower. "I'm gonna meet you in the common room, I'm gonna shower.", Peter said, grabbing a towel. "Okay, see ya.", Roger said, packing away his Quidditch suit. Peter went in. "Wait, Roger, isnt Cho in the shower?", asked Jeremy Stretin. "Yes she is.", Roger said with a malicious and slightly evil laugh.

Peter walked in and opened the door to the shower and bath room. He undressed and got into the bath. As he settled in, something hit him in the stomach, and bubbles rose from above his waist line. He watched as Cho sprung from the space in front of him. "Ack! Cho!", screamed Peter. There she was, standing there completely undressed and all wet, with a blank look on her face. "God Peter, if you wanted to see me naked you could've just asked.", joked Cho. But Peter was cowering against the wall with both eyes tightly shut. "Wait... No beating? No screaming at me?", asked the very confused muggle. "No. Why would I beat you? I love you.", she replied. She dived under and retrieved her ring from the center of the bath. "Well I think I'm all clean now, I'm going to go.", she said getting out of the pool and leaving, wrapped in a towel.

In the common room, Peter and Cho were making out on the couch like usual, and it was pissing off Zacharias Smith. He quickly gathered up his stuff and rushed to the library. "Woah!", said Roger, and coming in through the door, "It's either that time of the month... or he's had a tad too much sugar."

"Peter, lets go. It's time for the game.", Jeremy said, rushing out the door and hurrying to the Quidditch pitch. Peter met him down there and changed into his uniform. He flew to his postion and remained frozen to his broom. He was glad that Jeremy would be the chaser to catch the quaffle first for Ravenclaw. In the teacher's box, Peter could see Professor Flitwick cheering for him. This made Peter feel a little better. Color returned to his knuckles, which had gone ghost white from gripping the broom too tight. Lee Jordan used the intense voice spell to make his voice boom across the pitch so that everyone could hear.

"HELLO AND WELCOME EVERYONE! TODAY IS THE FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON AND OUR GOOD MUGGLE FRIEND PETER HAS REQUESTED WE PLAY AN INTERESTING SONG FROM THE MUGGLE WORLD THAT I FIND TO BE QUITE EXCELLENT! SHALL I PLAY IT?" Cheers erupted from the crowd. "THE CROWD HAS SPOKEN!"

Lee put a black disc into the CD player, put it to track nine, pressed play, and placed the Sonorus spell upon the headphones. Peter sang along to the lyrics as it played. The quaffle was tossed up and Angelina Johnson caught it and raced towards the Ravenclaw goals.

"I fight and it's unconventional! My right and it's unconditional!", sang Peter, who was soaring after Angelina, popping up in front of her to mess with her before taking the Quaffle, "I can only be as real as I can! The disadvantage is.. I never the plan!" Angelina somehow snatched it back and threw it at the rings. "GOAL! GRYFFINDOR TEN TO ZERO!"

"PETER HAS STOLEN THE QUAFFLE! OOH! NICE TRY FRED! NO PROFESSOR I'M NOT TAKING SIDES! OH! PETER MAKES THE SHOT! HE SCORES! GRYFFINDOR AND RAVENCLAW ARE NOW TIED!"

"Harry! Hurry up and catch that snitch! Don't be a gentleman! Knock her off her broom if you have to!", screamed a fuming Oliver Wood. To Peter's relief, Harry did not. Just then something hit him right between the shoulderblades. Peter felt his ribs crack and back snap. He sort of hovered there for a moment before dropping the Quaffle and plummeting to the ground, his vision blurring. He coughed harshly and he spat up blood. Then his vision was lost and he blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter found himself in the drama room of C.V.H.S. and he knew he had to be hallucinating. All of his friends were there, and being devoured by werewolves, vampires, and dementors. Including the friends he had made at Hogwarts. Cho was clutched in the arms of a werewolf and Peter jumped at it, tackling the beast and throwing it behind one of the couches. The lycan creature struck him across the chest and threw him into the arms of a vampire. Everybody disappeared but the werewolves and the vampires. "You, young sir, are not to be here.. go back to the world of which you came or you will be torn from your mortality.", the vampiric lord said, his silver hair stretching down his back under a black hood. The creature of the night threw him away, towards where the stage wall should be, but instead there was a rift in time and space that sent him to the cold floor that was the boy's dorm of Ravenclaw tower.

Peter jolted awake and found himself surrounded by Roger, Jeremy, and Zacharias. "Peter, mate, you were just twitching and then fell on the floor. What the hell were you dreaming about?", Roger asked. "Nothing.", Peter replied, getting back into bed and telling them to do the same. They had to go to Hogsmaede tomorrow. Peter went back to sleep and had no more dreams.

"Peter! Lets go! See if you can go to Hogsmaede!", Jeremy said, shaking Peter. Peter got his things together, and left for the departure line. On his way past the witch statue, he realized that he didn't have the signed permission form needed to be admitted to Hogsmaede. I'll just have to sneak in then, Peter thought, hurrying to join Roger in line. He got in between Cho and Jeremy to try to blend in with the rest of the students. Professor Flitwick, who was so keen with his eyes, walked right past Peter and didn't even look at him, but smiled as he went on. "Yes! I'm going!", Peter whispered. When he arrived, he flew into the Hog's head and had a single shot of firewhisky accompanied by a bottle of butterbeer. Cho met up with him when he left the pub and together they climbed the mountain to explore the caves.

The two Ravenclaw ventured into one cave and was interested by sounds of grunting and muttering. After walking for what seemed like ages, they spotted a shadowy figure in front of a blazing fire. Peter tripped over a stone and the figure vanished when he looked back up at it. He could hear the pattering of footsteps. A huge bear dog flew around the corner to his right and tackled Peter. Cho screamed and pulled out her wand. The dog tried to grip Peter's throat but Peter held it back with one arm and grabbed the nearest stone. Smashing it onto the dog's head, he got to his feet and assumed a fighting stance, ready to take on the monstrous canine. The dog lept at Peter but was banished by Cho and flew across the cavern with a yelp. When the beast didn't move, Peter cautiously and quietly slipped over to the place where the dog was, and found a man in tattered clothing. It was Sirius Black.

"Sirius! What're you doing here?", Peter hissed, rolling the man onto his back. "Who're you?", Sirus asked with an extremely raspy voice. "I'm a friend of Harry's. Listen, there are dementors and Aurors down in the main part of town and just dementors at the entrances. You have to get out of here!", Peter explained. "Peter, you are conversing with a well known murderer!", Cho cried, her face going completely white when she laid eyes on Sirius. "I never killed those muggles!", Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs, which still sounded raspy, "It was Peter Pettigrew! He was the Potter's secret keeper! Not me! Peter Pettigrew is a rat!" "And the only rat at school is Scabbers, Ron Weasley's rat.", Peter added, walking over to the petrified Cho and taking her by the hand. "Well Sirius, it was very nice to finally meet you, but Cho and I must be going, the teachers will wonder where we've gone.", Peter said as he turned to the mouth of the cave, "Oh and don't worry. I wont mention our encounter here, though I will have to explain why I have bite marks all over me. You aren't rabid are you? No of course not!"

Peter exited the cave with Cho tagging behind him and they left for Honeydukes to buy some magical treats and other purchasables. They spent a fortune on Drooble's best bubble gum, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, and bottles of Butterbeer. When they left the store, the owner was slightly richer and the Ravenclaw's pockets were filled to the brim. They made a silent agreement not to buy anything else. Professor Flitwick announced that the train was leaving and that it would not be back for any slackers. Peter and Cho boarded the train with the thought that they'd had enough excitement for one day.

Peter, Roger, Zacharias, Jeremy, and Cho all returned to the common room and emptied their pockets into their trunks. Peter came out and plopped down onto the couch and laid down. Cho had apparently gone to sleep in her dorm because she didn't come out. Peter dozed off and dreamed of more vampires and werewolves.

Peter woke up at five o'clock on a Saturday because a small girl thought it might be funny to prod him after he had been sleeping so long, just to see if he was still alive. When she noticed he was awake, she ran away giggling. Damned first years, Peter thought, as immature as freshmen. Peter rose from the couch and went to his dorm to satisfy his thirst with some refreshing butterbeer. When he reappeared in the common room, he nearly dropped his beverage due to a howling noise that shot through the air like his nightmare had become reality. Peter rushed to the window and peered outside. Hagrid was trotting across the grounds to his house with the Minster Cornelius Fudge and Executioner Mcnair following him. Crap! I forgot! Buckbeak is going to be killed! I have to stop them, Peter remembered harshly, his eyes going wide with shock. He guzzled down the last of the butterbeer and rushed to the entrance to be stopped by Cho.

"Where do you think you're going?", she asked with a raised eyebrows. "I'm going to save Buckbeak. He's innocent and they're going to kill him!", Peter exclaimed. "I'm going with you then. It's much more exciting than being mentally stripped by Zacharias over there.", she replied, nodding at Zacharias Smith, who was staring so hard at her that if he were to be a pyrokenetic he would have burned off her clothes. "Okay let's go!"

Along the way, they picked up a cursing Malfoy, who had a red nose and was extremely furious, Cedric Diggory, Neville Longbottom, and Pansy Parkinson, and rushed towards Hagrid's cabin. They hurried across the grounds and got just close enough to see Mcnair lower his ax on a solid object. "No!", Cho screamed and buried her head into Peter's shoulder, tears leaking from her by the gallons. "Bad luck, Peter.", said Cedric, looking at the floor and sighing deeply. Everyone was saddened by their lack of speed but the two Slytherins, who were smiling rather widely.

"YOU GIT! YOU CAUSED THIS!", Neville cried and unholstered his wand. He sent a sloppily conjured stunner at Malfoy. Malfoy easily sheilded himself from it and was hit by Peter who threw himself at Malfoy. The wind was once again forced from Malfoy's frosty lungs and the Slytherin passed out. Pansy jumped at Peter but was hit with an incendinary spell from Neville which set her robes on fire, and Cedric stunned her. Cho walked over and extinguished the fire before it reached Pansy's body. Together, they all carried the two Slytherins to their common room entrance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

The next morning was not only the second to last day of school but it was the last Quidditch game of the season. Lee Jordan of Gryffindor was the announcer, as he was in every game played. Ravenclaw played against Slytherin. To ensure that they were victorious, Peter let Cho use his Firebolt. Malfoy was exceptionally angry about the attack on him the day before and played harder than usual, directing the beaters to smack the bludgers directly at Peter. Despite the fact that he was being chased down by a pair of leathal bowling balls, Peter managed to score three hundred points for Ravenclaw before Cho caught the snitch. After the game, Peter saw Malfoy screaming at the beaters, who just merely walked away from the steaming pure blood. Gryffindor took first place in the Quidditch scores, followed closely by Ravenclaw, in third was Hufflepuff, and in last place was Slytherin. Peter could've sworn he'd seen Professor Snape glare at him.

Peter, in an extremely tired state, collapsed on the nearest object in the common room, which just happened to be the couch. After laying there for an hour, Peter got up and went to Hogsmeade one last time and filled his trunk with bottles of butterbeer. Peter returned to the common room and fell asleep on the couch. He awoke an hour to find himself late for the end of the year feast. They had an exquisite banquet. The food was extraordinarily delicious, as it always was. The entire staff was seated at the table. Dumbledore made a skillfully crafted and spoken speech, and when the name of the twice escaped convict was brought up, Professor Severus Snape winced as if struck by an exceptionally thin yet firm switch right on the rear. That night, the entire student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry partied until three o'clock in the morning. The Heads of House had to yell above the students to tell them to go to bed, which, for Professor Flitwick, who couldn't even stand above the students, was a very difficult task. Peter didnt sleep a wink that night, restless from the party.

After the three hours that seemed like eternity, the last day of school came about. He got up and went to eat some of that delicious Hogwarts food for the last time. In a fit of anger, Snape announced that Remus Lupin, the defense against the dark arts teacher, was a werewolf. All the houses bursted into conversation and frantic gossip. Peter, after listening to half an hour of chatter, finally got up and left for his first class. Each of his six classes had an exam. He took each exam and waited anxiously for his result. On every one of his exams, except Potions of course, he recieved an E. On his Potions final, he earned himself an A. "Alright!", Peter screamed, throwing up his arms. He had revealed to have more potential in wizarding spells, charms, and curses than that of a wizard born by blood. It was what he always wanted. He now felt worthy of attending Hogwarts next year.

As it neared dusk, the muggle boy who had, against all odds, proven that wizards were only as superior to muggles as their spells, walked his girlfriend Cho, who was saddened to leave both the school and Peter, to the train. They exchanged telephone numbers and Peter was confused about her number. "Er, Cho? What's the area code?", he asked with a goofy confused look on his face, one to make even a dementor laugh. Cho busted up with a fit of giggles as she wrote the extended phone number. She turned to board the Hogwarts Express, but Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, locking his lips over her's. Roger and Jeremy cheered and whistled at Peter and Cho and they broke off, chuckling silently. Peter then turned to leave for the castle as Cho, who was now in the train compartment, stared out the window as the Express took off.

Peter reached the huge stone structure and entered the towering doors. All the teachers were waiting for him, save Professor Lupin, who had departed after his exam. "Well Peter, the portal is now open. It was a fun year with you. I guess that's Professor Trelawney's third real prediction.", Dumbledore said, gleaming. "What prediction?", Peter asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"On the day of a boggart's appearence,

In my office Dumbledore will be seated.

One muggle among the rest,

will rise above to become the best.

In Ravenclaw he will be sorted,

an attempt on him to be exported

back to the muggle world

will fail.

Without wand or magic,

he will triumph and prove to be equal to any of our world.", Dumbledore recited.

"Wow, you prophecized that?", Peter asked with an awestruck look on his face. "Yes.", she replied, slightly flattered by the astonishment and apprieciation of a young student.

"Well, thanks for your hospitality, but I must take my leave.", Peter said, picking up his trunk aost excellent year ever!", Peter said, "You guys are making me not want to leave." "Then I bid you farewell, Peter.", Dumbledore said, waving his had at the closet. Peter turned to the closed closet door, turned the door knob, and was sucked inside with more force in the Hogwarts portal than the high school's portal. After the extremely long travell to the muggle world, Peter came flying out the medieval door, into the hallway wall of C.V.H.S. and lost conciousness.

What a way to start the summer...


	9. Final Chapter Farewell Hogwarts

Chapter 9

The next morning was not only the second to last day of school but it was the last Quidditch game of the season. Lee Jordan of Gryffindor was the announcer, as he was in every game played. Ravenclaw played against Slytherin. To ensure that they were victorious, Peter let Cho use his Firebolt. Malfoy was exceptionally angry about the attack on him the day before and played harder than usual, directing the beaters to smack the bludgers directly at Peter. Despite the fact that he was being chased down by a pair of leathal bowling balls, Peter managed to score three hundred points for Ravenclaw before Cho caught the snitch. After the game, Peter saw Malfoy screaming at the beaters, who just merely walked away from the steaming pure blood. Gryffindor took first place in the Quidditch scores, followed closely by Ravenclaw, in third was Hufflepuff, and in last place was Slytherin. Peter could've sworn he'd seen Professor Snape glare at him.

Peter, in an extremely tired state, collapsed on the nearest object in the common room, which just happened to be the couch. After laying there for an hour, Peter got up and went to Hogsmeade one last time and filled his trunk with bottles of butterbeer. Peter returned to the common room and fell asleep on the couch. He awoke an hour to find himself late for the end of the year feast. They had an exquisite banquet. The food was extraordinarily delicious, as it always was. The entire staff was seated at the table. Dumbledore made a skillfully crafted and spoken speech, and when the name of the twice escaped convict was brought up, Professor Severus Snape winced as if struck by an exceptionally thin yet firm switch right on the rear. That night, the entire student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry partied until three o'clock in the morning. The Heads of House had to yell above the students to tell them to go to bed, which, for Professor Flitwick, who couldn't even stand above the students, was a very difficult task. Peter didnt sleep a wink that night, restless from the party.

After the three hours that seemed like eternity, the last day of school came about. He got up and went to eat some of that delicious Hogwarts food for the last time. In a fit of anger, Snape announced that Remus Lupin, the defense against the dark arts teacher, was a werewolf. All the houses bursted into conversation and frantic gossip. Peter, after listening to half an hour of chatter, finally got up and left for his first class. Each of his six classes had an exam. He took each exam and waited anxiously for his result. On every one of his exams, except Potions of course, he recieved an E. On his Potions final, he earned himself an A. "Alright!", Peter screamed, throwing up his arms. He had revealed to have more potential in wizarding spells, charms, and curses than that of a wizard born by blood. It was what he always wanted. He now felt worthy of attending Hogwarts next year.

As it neared dusk, the muggle boy who had, against all odds, proven that wizards were only as superior to muggles as their spells, walked his girlfriend Cho, who was saddened to leave both the school and Peter, to the train. They exchanged telephone numbers and Peter was confused about her number. "Er, Cho? What's the area code?", he asked with a goofy confused look on his face, one to make even a dementor laugh. Cho busted up with a fit of giggles as she wrote the extended phone number. She turned to board the Hogwarts Express, but Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, locking his lips over her's. Roger and Jeremy cheered and whistled at Peter and Cho and they broke off, chuckling silently. Peter then turned to leave for the castle as Cho, who was now in the train compartment, stared out the window as the Express took off.

Peter reached the huge stone structure and entered the towering doors. All the teachers were waiting for him, save Professor Lupin, who had departed after his exam. "Well Peter, the portal is now open. It was a fun year with you. I guess that's Professor Trelawney's third real prediction.", Dumbledore said, gleaming. "What prediction?", Peter asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"On the day of a boggart's appearence,

In my office Dumbledore will be seated.

One muggle among the rest,

will rise above to become the best.

In Ravenclaw he will be sorted,

an attempt on him to be exported

back to the muggle world

will fail.

Without wand or magic,

he will triumph and prove to be equal to any of our world.", Dumbledore recited.

"Wow, you prophecized that?", Peter asked with an awestruck look on his face. "Yes.", she replied, slightly flattered by the astonishment and apprieciation of a young student.

"Well, thanks for your hospitality, but I must take my leave.", Peter said, picking up his trunk aost excellent year ever!", Peter said, "You guys are making me not want to leave." "Then I bid you farewell, Peter.", Dumbledore said, waving his had at the closet. Peter turned to the closed closet door, turned the door knob, and was sucked inside with more force in the Hogwarts portal than the high school's portal. After the extremely long travell to the muggle world, Peter came flying out the medieval door, into the hallway wall of C.V.H.S. and lost conciousness.

What a way to start the summer...


End file.
